


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch9

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [9]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261
Kudos: 2





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch9

第二天，在酒店用完早餐后，两人便前往Y市的米乐中学去做参访交流。

顺便一提，经过昨晚的购物之旅的刺激后，上条当麻觉得自己的神经的坚韧程度简直三级跳，所以今天的早餐他完全可以淡定以对。

就算看见餐厅只有他和学长两人用餐(包场了)，或者是诺大的长桌上摆满了各式各样、各国风味的特色早餐，他的眉头连皱一下都没有，只有嘴角不自然的抽了两下。

之后在路程中，一方通行时不时的为上条普及一些『常识』，而他很欣慰地看到对方专注而认真地听着。

「也就是说，米乐中学的校长他们家本身跟学长你们家有生意上的往来，所以这一次的参访，名义上是姊妹校的友好往来，但实际上是为了谈生意？」

「没错！」

「学长，是哪方面的生意啊？」

…..好难想象！学校方面的生意，还会〝玩〞得出什么花样呢？

一方通行避重就轻的回答：「米乐中学的校长打算与我谈并校。」

…..当然还有其他的交易，不过，当麻没必要知道。

他的omega是个活在光明处的人，有些黑暗面他没必要去触碰，只需要保持他的单纯，无忧无虑的活在为他张好的羽翼下就行了。

看得出学长语带保留，不想多说，上条当麻也就不再多问，转移话题与一方通行有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

「不知道米乐中学长什么样？占地是不是跟长点上机一样大？」

「差不多。」

「这样啊！那一定需要有人带路，要不然很容易迷路。」

「会有专人来接待的。」

「唉呀！那长点上机不够体贴，新生入学那天都没人带路，我都找不到大礼堂。」  
不过，也因此有了后面那命运般的邂逅.....

一方通行没好气地吐槽着：「谁叫你不走校门，非要抄快捷方式！校门口有学生会的成员负责引导新生入校。」

…..不过，如果当麻走的是〝正途〞，那他们两人可能也没机会认识了....

「说的也是呢！亲爱的会长大人，事情已经过去了，就不要再追究了吧！」上条撒娇的吐了吐舌头，笑着打哈哈讨饶。

…....没办法！以前与土御门他们逃学习惯成自然，导致每次有需要他都采翻墙解决，可恶的土御门，都是他害的！

「话说，现在你应该对校园熟悉了吧？！应该不会再迷路了吧？！」

「校园也不是每个角落我都熟悉，不过，有两个地方相当熟悉，绝对不会迷路，那就是学生会办公室与温室。」

「得了吧！对于新生入学那天翻墙的事情，我已经不计较了，你也不用特别讨好我了。」

「学长！我只是陈述事实而已！」

只要在学校，上课之余他最常走动的地方就是这两个地方了，学生会那里，有时是他刻意绕去的，为了更了解一方通行，上条当麻闲暇时间，他都会去那里与其他成员套交情、套情报。

而正好，学生会成员们也非常喜欢上条当麻，更乐见他跟一方通行在一起。所以对于上条，他们是知无不言，言无不尽，甚至很多时候还有夸大的嫌疑，他们都快把一方通行捧上天了！  
★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

而温室呢？！则是上条私人的喜好，他实在爱惨了这座温室，觉得就像人间仙境一般，所以他一有空，便到这里放松心情。

出入温室的那把钥匙，则是被他用链子串起，牢牢的挂在脖子上，宝贝的很呢！

两人一搭一唱的聊了整路，从未间断。这对一方通行来说真是个新奇的体验，以前自己并不怎么喜欢说话，更不怎么与其他人交流，而其他人有的碍于他的身分，有的碍于他的能力，也是能躲多远就多远。

一方通行与别人的应答，说出口的都很简短，不过，自从遇到他的妖精小学弟，他觉得惜字如金的日子对于自己来说，已经遥远的像是上个世纪发生一般。

不只是这一点，其他方面他也觉得自己慢慢的....变得不向原本的自己了…......这样很好！说真的，他一点也不想恢复成以前的样子.....

到达目的地后，上条当麻抬头看着米乐中学的外观，才一看，便生出一股淡淡的厌恶感。

他心想，同样都是占地辽阔、奢华无比的校舍，可是长点上机给人的感觉却是浑然天成的贵气，杂揉着凛然不可侵犯的庄严，让人有一种心悦诚服之感，同时也让人升起一股『不愧是贵族就读的学校』的想法。

但是眼前的米乐中学，感觉就是纯粹在炫耀自己的财富，很暴发户的感觉，还很诡异的处处透露着纸醉金迷的气息，非常令人不舒服。

而走在身旁的一方通行，早已敏锐的的察觉到上条的想法，只是他默不作声，也没像平常一样搭理上条，而是维持着公事公办的态度。

…..来吧！让我看看你的能耐到哪里！

一方通行打定主意，将米乐中学这个舞台让给他心爱的小学弟，而他退居次要角色。

他要从旁观看当麻，是如何与山本这个老狐狸应对，而他由衷希望，当麻不要让他失望才好。

米乐中学的校长─山本，堆满着笑容迎了过来，正确来说，他的笑脸主要是对着一方通行，而面对上条当麻，虽然也是笑，但只是表面上客套的笑，笑意却没达到眼底。

身分阶级就是这么现实，纵使在上流社会中人人皆标榜「实力至上」，还是免不了有阶级的意识，尤其是像山本这种并非多代累积而成的豪门贵族，而是属于暴发户跻身上流的存在，更是对于阶级相当重视。

毕竟若不这么做，他要如何更好的讨好比他上位的人，而不藉由鄙视比他低位的人，他要怎么满足他的虚荣心？！

「会长亲自大驾光临，真是让米乐蓬荜生辉，就不知，副会长是因何故不克前来？」

这句话绝对是个刻意的下马威，因为一方通行事先知会过，这次前来参访，会与副会长一同前来。退一步来说，一方通行就算没有知会过，但他不会带着无关紧要的人前来，明眼人想必都能看出，站在他旁边的绝对是副会长。

山本校长是故意要给上条当麻难堪。只见，他虽然问话的对象是一方通行，但他的目光却是瞟向一旁的上条当麻，带着浓浓的轻视，看着对方。

在山本的眼中，上条当麻无非就是一方通行玩物的存在罢了，纵使到了现在，omega不管是在哪个国家，不论是人类还是其他种族，都是非常珍贵的存在，但在山本看来，位于豪族中的金字塔的一方通行，身边搂着一两个来泄欲的omega再正常不过了。

……说实在的，过个一阵子要是有机会，他也想弄个几个去送给这小毛孩呢！讨他欢心了，还怕没好处？！

这时，上条开始应答，成功地将心里打着算盘的山本，拉回了现实，他收起了一贯的天真与温柔的笑意，以不卑不亢的态度说：「真是抱歉！副会长的确不克前来，最近学校要举办成果发表会，副会长要亲自坐镇，因为这次学校的家长们都会前来观看....

我想山本校长应该很清楚，上流社会的人都是要求尽善尽美的，所以这次的发表会是不能有一丝闪失。毕竟，一学期收了人家这么多学费，要是不做点成绩出来，到时候，外界的人都批评我们贵族学校只会交际，其他的一事无成，那可就很糟糕了，对吧？！」  
★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

一段有力的回马枪，堵得山本校长哑口无言，也不禁的对上条另眼相看了起来。

而接下来的互动中，上条当麻更是展现了相当得宜的应对技巧，既不会让人觉得强硬的令人生厌，同时也不会让对方占到什么便宜。

整场参访的攻防战中，向来阴险狡猾的山本校长也不得不佩服这个年仅十三岁的少年，在待人接物这方面，一点也不输给久经商场的大老，到后来，他不禁收起了轻慢的眼神，重新审视着刚刚还相当瞧不起的存在。

而一方通行始终沉默在一旁观看着，面色虽然如常，可心中却激动不已。

…......真不愧是他所挑选的伴侣！这个世界上，果然唯有当麻，才够资格与他并肩而行....。

激动之余，同时也开始心猿意马起来。

…..这妖精平常可没这么强硬，还温柔的要命，在床上更是…..难得他么强势….啊啊！怎么办？！这样的当麻好诱人….好想抱他….好好的疼爱他的当麻啊啊啊！......。

最后参访结束，接下来是一方通行与山本校长之间的会谈，也就是两方的商业交易，而一方通行特意将上条当麻支开，所以，他接下来只好在校园中闲逛。

而他也没什么闲情逸致在这所学校散步，因为这所学校给他的印象极为恶劣，所以，他找了个僻静的角落闭眼休息。

说实在话，他有些累了，不是因为走了大半天的路的关系，而是因为刚刚与山本校长的应对。

刚才他可是一整路都紧绷着神经的小心应对，不为别的，就怕给学长丢脸。既然做了他的伴侣，当然不能给他丢脸。

另一方面，在校长办公室中，正弥漫着肃杀的气氛。而造成这个气氛的罪魁祸首，正是一方通行。

只见他一脸相当冰冷的看着山本校长，而刚刚还相当意气风发的校长，此刻像是受虐的小媳妇般地看着坐在沙发上，君临天下的白发红眼少年，不停的擦着冷汗。

…....太可怕了！这个少年简直比道上传闻的还可怕啊！

「我没有听错吧？！上一批“777系列”你卖给我们家族次等货色，现在，作为赔罪的这间学校，你还想以高于行情价的价格出售，会不会太无耻了点？！」

「一方通行阁下，关于那批军火，还请您见谅。H国那段时间历经多次暴乱，我们工厂大受影响，还有那些原料，今年开采的质量本来就差强人意──」

坐在山本对面的一方通行，一脸不耐烦地打断对方的滔滔不绝，并拿出一个随身碟示意站在一旁的山本的手下，把存在里面的影片调出来。

看着正在播放的影片，山本由原来的冷汗直流直接进化为槁木死灰。他颤抖着全身，『扑通』一声跪下来，不停的求饶，「拜托.....我不敢了！....求求你！....我....我......」

只见影片中的山本，正与木原家族的BOSS交易，交易的正是原本要卖给克劳利家族的那批上等“777系列”，最要命的是，木原家族所花的价格，更为便宜。

「求求您！......阁下！饶命啊！.......下次不敢了！」

山本真是怕了，他非常清楚，得罪克劳利家族会有什么下场，尤其是这件事还撞在眼前的少年身上。

….......眼前的这位，一方通行，他的心狠手辣的程度，可是连撒旦都自叹不如！

看着山本的丑态，一方通行不禁勾起嘲讽的轻笑，口吐的话语却相当残酷，「给你一个选择，将这所学校无条件出让给我。」

「等等！阁下......这.......」开什么玩笑！

…..这所学校，光是校地就价值好几亿了，更不要说其他的了，他可是指望卖了这所学校的资金，可以赶紧度过难关呢！

「不管你答不答应，对我都没什么影响。只是你该知道，克劳利家族的拒绝往来户，也不会有其他家族有胆子找你们家族合作，而与你合谋的木原家族，为了顾及面子也不会与你们家族再有什么往来了，毕竟在道上，『讲信用』是最基本的原则！」想坑他，就要有被反咬的心理准备！

事已至此，山本也别无选择了，只能咬着牙签下让渡合约书了，表面上，他依然保持着毕恭毕敬的态度，事实上，他在心里已经怨气冲天。

…..该死的！瞧不起人也要有个限度！  
★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

收下合约书后，一方通行便毫不留恋地走出去找上条当麻，不知道为什么，处理完这些令他厌倦无比的事后，他特别想念着他的小学弟，只想待在他身边，不管是与他说话或者是沉默的一直看他，都觉得自己的郁闷将会一扫而空。

当他在停车场那片空地的其中一棵树下，找到睡着了的上条时，他不禁笑了起来，似乎是想到新生入学那天发生的事了。

一旁的山本校长，正打算上前去摇醒对方时，被一方通行一把打掉他的手，并冷声警告：「别碰他！」

场面顿时一阵尴尬，不过一方通行并没有注意到山本脸上所浮现出的难堪的表情，应该说，现在他的眼中，只容得下他的伴侣一个人而已。

过了好一会儿，才把上条当麻叫醒。一方通行淡笑着带着睡眼惺忪的他，离开这所学校，临走前，他毫不给面子的当山本校长是空气，连声招呼也不打，便带着他的伴侣开车离开。

目送着保时捷911离去后，山本校长的眼神，由刚刚的百般讨好变为阴毒至极。

「一方通行！你这该死的贱人！你会为你的目中无人而付出代价！」

….....哼！再怎么样强大的人，都会有他的弱点存在，而他现在可以百分百的确定，走在他身边的那个名为上条当麻的少年，可不是一方通行的玩物，而是他的弱点。

一个能够『帮』他搞死那个强大的纯血血族少年的弱点啊！   
...........................................................................待续

教主不愧是教主！....哪怕在别的世界中，嘴上功夫也很厉害的！

**Author's Note:**

> 教主不愧是教主！....哪怕在别的世界中，嘴上功夫也很厉害的！


End file.
